


Geheimnisse

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne vertraut Thiel ein Geheimnis an.





	Geheimnisse

**Author's Note:**

> Eine vielleicht leicht merkwürdige Geschichte, die neulich in meinen Kopf sprang und jetzt unbedingt geschrieben werden wollte. ;-)

Es war ein kalter, windiger und ungemütlicher Tag in Münster, und Thiel schaffte es abends gerade noch so, rechtzeitig nach Hause zu kommen, bevor es zu regnen begann. Na ja, fast bis nach Hause schaffte er es, denn im Treppenhaus fing Boerne ihn ab.

„Ah, guten Abend, Herr Nachbar.“

„Abend Boerne.“

„Wie Sie ja wissen, bin ich leider nach wie vor erkältet, und da ...“

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Herr Professor.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein bisschen nach oben. „Und da dachten Sie, dass ich Ihnen heute wieder Tee kochen könnte, richtig?“ So wie bereits an den vergangenen drei Abenden. 

„Falsch geraten, Herr Thiel. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie einen oder zwei Teller Hühnersuppe mitessen möchten? Ich habe ohnehin viel zu viel davon gekocht.“

„Oh, Hühnersuppe? Jo, warum nicht.“ Was Warmes täte ihm jetzt bestimmt ganz gut. „Ich zieh mich nur kurz um, dann komme ich rüber, okay?“

„Sehr schön, dann bis gleich.“

 

Puh, jetzt war er aber satt! Letztendlich waren es dann doch drei Teller Suppe geworden und nun tat ihm ein wenig der Bauch weh, aber war halt so lecker gewesen.  
Er wollte nicht undankbar sein, außerdem war Boerne wirklich immer noch sichtbar angeschlagen und musste sich alle paar Minuten die Nase putzen, deshalb räumte er freiwillig den Tisch ab und das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. 

Danach gesellte er sich zu Boerne auf die Couch, sie griffen gleichzeitig nach ihrem Weinglas und lehnten sich zurück.

„Herr Thiel?“ 

„Ja?“

„Wie kennen uns nun ja schon ziemlich lange mittlerweile und ...“ Boernes Augen leuchteten.

„Und?“

„Nun ja, ich würde Ihnen gerne eins meiner Geheimnisse anvertrauen.“

„Eins Ihrer Geheimnisse?“, fragte er erstaunt. 

Boerne nickte lächelnd und nippte an seinem Glas. „Wissen Sie, es gibt da etwas, das ich bisher nicht einmal einer Handvoll Leuten erzählt habe. Jetzt möchte ich es gerne auch Ihnen anvertrauen.“

„Oh, okay. Na, Sie wissen ja, was Sie mir erzählen, ist wie ins offene Grab gesprochen.“

„Ja, das weiß ich.“ 

„Dann schießen Sie mal los. Geht es vielleicht um was Kriminelles oder um was ... Schmutziges?“ Er kicherte leise.

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und wurde ernst. „Weder noch.“

„Irgendwas Peinliches?“, riet er weiter. 

„Nein. Eigentlich ist es ein ... schönes Geheimnis.“

„Ein ... schönes Geheimnis? Mann, jetzt haben Sie mich aber verdammt neugierig gemacht.“ Er war echt gespannt, was das für ein Geheimnis war.

Boerne stellte sein Glas ab, rückte näher, und flüsterte ihm sein Geheimnis ins Ohr.

 _Oh._ Jetzt war er doch glatt ein bisschen sprachlos. Mit _solch_ einem Geheimnis hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ne, niemals. Peinlich oder schmutzig war es definitiv nicht, nein. Es war tatsächlich ein ... schönes Geheimnis. Und er freute sich darüber, dass Boerne es mit ihm geteilt hatte, dass er jetzt etwas von Boerne wusste, was sonst nur ganz wenige wussten, dass Boerne ihm vertraute. Boerne konnte ihm auch vertrauen. Das, was er ihm da eben zugeflüstert hatte, würde er auf jeden Fall für sich behalten. „Boerne?“

„Ja?

„Ich möchte Ihnen jetzt auch gerne eins meiner Geheimnisse anvertrauen.“

Boerne lächelte.


End file.
